EEnE: Ultimate Scammers
The Eds have had enough! For years, the kids and Kankers have bullied them. But now, Double-D has perfected a syrem that will make them strong enough to beat the kids. But sadly, Ed releases it before it's been fully tested. Now all the kids are super human, and with Eddy's Brother coming into the mix; the Eds must discover a cure to the syrem. But will they find it...? Characters Name Projectile: Special Attack LV1: Special Attack LV2: Special Attack LV3: Ability: Ed Projectile: Flies Special Attack LV1: Jacket Mist (Ed opens his jacket, and shoots the stink out) Special Attack LV2: Cool Ed Attack (Ed becomes Cool Ed, and dances all over the enemy) Special Attack LV3: Sheldon Strike (Ed runs at the opponent with Sheldon, and makes him explode on the opponent) Ability: Evil Tim Edd (Double-D) Projectile: Water Balloons Special Attack LV1: Water Bomb Barrage (Edd throws water ballons at the enemy) Special Attack LV2: Jetpack Attack (Edd rushes at the enemy with his jet pack on) Special Attack LV3: Masked Mumbler Beatdown (He puts on his wrestler suit, and slams down on the enemy) Ability: Intilect Eddy Projectile: Yo-Yo's Special Attack LV1: Barren O Beaf Dip (Eddy shoots opponent with Ed's toy's fire breath) Special Attack LV2: Tower of Eddy (The Eds make the Tower of Eddy, and Eddy throws stink bombs on them) Special Attack LV3: El Mondo Stink Bomb (Eddy takes out a giant stink bomb, and throws it on the enemy) Ability: Greed Sarah Projectile: Sonic Beeps Special Attack LV1: MOM!!! (Sarah yells MOM at the opponent) Special Attack LV2: Pumble Down (She sends puchs after punches at the enemy) Special Attack LV3: Rage of Sarah (Sarah sends a massive sonic yell all over the arena) Ability: Rage Jimmy Projectile: Stuffed Toys Special Attack LV1: Boomerage Strike (Jimmy grabs the boomerage, and charges at the enemy) Special Attack LV2: Helping Fists (Sarah helps by pumbling the enemy for Jimmy) Special Attack LV3: Sumo Strike! (Jimmy turns fat, and rolls over the enemy) Ability: Rage Johnny Projectile: Splinters Special Attack LV1: Splinter Storm (Johnny shoots splinters in vast numbers at the enemy) Special Attack LV2: Plank's Wrath (Plank becomes a force to be recond with, and beats up the opponent) Special Attack LV3: Mellonhead Strike (Johhny becomes a meteor, and hits the ground with his head) Ability: Rage Nazz Projectile: Kisses Special Attack LV1: (Comming soon) Special Attack LV2: (Comming soon) Special Attack LV3: (Comming soon) Ability: Ability Types Evil Tim: Power, Speed, and Jumping ability are increased. (Only used by Ed) Intelect: Speed and Jumping ability are increased. You can also copy your opponents Special Attacks. Greed: Speed is Increased. When you deal damage to the opponent, their Scam Energy goes down. Rage: Power and Speed are increased. Awaken Mode: Allows you to transform into a stronger, more powerful form of your character. (Avalible for all characters) Customizable Attacks Story Discovery Ark The scene opens to Double-D messing around with a few beakers in his room, when Eddy bursts in. He starts to complain about kevin beating him for "Politly" stealing his jawbeaker. But Double-D started to tell him about a formula that he is working on. It could possibly make them ten times more powerful; super human, if you will. Eddy grabs it and yells "At last! My revenge!" and yells "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" but Double-D grabs it back; saying that it's not fully tested, and would quote "Destroy all mankind if in the wrong hands". Ed walks in, and is reading an Evil Tim comic, saying "But China Man! You can not marry Bull Woman; you're from three different worlds..." Double-D puts the chemical in a briefcase, and they go off to do their new scam. Ed's Karate Academy. The screen shows '3 Minutes Later' and then shows Eds running from the kids; covered in ketchup (Strangly enough)! They run into Double-D's house, and up to his room. There's a large banging on the door. Eddy figured out an idea, and takes out the briefcase. Double-D yells no, but Eddy reminds him of the beating they're about to get. He takes out the chemical, and they each have a drink. But then, their bodies glow, and a massive explosion is made! Kevin breaks through the dorr, and Eddy's ready for battle! Battle 1 "Eddy vs Kevin" Conditions 1: Win the Battle After the battle, Kevin and Eddy are worn out, and Sarah is ready for battle. Double-D defends Eddy. Battle 2 "Double-D vs Sarah" Conditions 1: Win the Battle 2: With opponent's power increased Sarah is worn out, and the Eds run away to safty. (More to come, PLEASE don't deleat!) Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Games